Fading to black
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: "I made a promise... A promise to never let you be alone no matter what." Sasuke wakes up in the dead of night to find Naruto has been murdered, he has no intentions of breaking his promise to his lover. SasuNaru.
1. Promise

**Please give this story a chance, due to the warnings I know some of you are not going to read it, but it's nothing like your thinking it is, I promise. It's a really sweet fanfiction.**

**WARNING: This story contains; Blood, Gore, Suicide, Yaoi (Kinda they are together but don't have sex or anything due to the circumstances), Romance.**

**Please excuse the mistakes, I don't have a betta but I spellchecked it. There will be a sequel with Itachi finding them, maybe Itachi and their parents.**

July-6-2012

Sasuke sat in the middle of the living room floor, cradling his lovers body in his pale arms. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, holding Naruto to his chest and rocking back and forth but, the younger boy's unmoving body had started to lose that beautiful caramel color and the heat that he once had was also long gone.

He was cold, like ice. Like he had been sitting outside in the frost biting snow for a day or two, Naruto had never been this cold. Sasuke staired straight ahead at a pale blue wall, his eyes unblinking and tears leaking from them.

How could he let this happen? He should have gotten there faster, should have saved Naruto, should have been the one lying on the floor in his own blood, cold, unmoving, **dead**.

He cried harder as he remembered what happened a few hours ago, a few minutes ago, a few days or months ago, he didn't know how long it had been since he found his lover.

He was dead inside.  
_Sasuke shifted in the soft king size bed, reaching out to pull Naruto closer to himself. His hands were met with cool sheets instead so he cracked his eyes open to find that Naruto was indeed not beside him. He sighed and decided to wait for the blonde to get back before he went back to sleep, he wouldn't be able to sleep without Naruto in his arms anyways._

_He waited, for nearly ten minutes but Naruto still hadn't come back. He frowned at this and decided he couldn't wait any longer, what was the dobe doing this late anyways? He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, his feet were met with the cold hard wood floor, he shivered._

_Rubbing a hand slowly over his face he stood from the bed and stretched before making his way to the door. Half way there he heard the front door slam loudly and some type of glass breaking._

_"Naruto?" He frowned, his eyes changing from tired to confused and quickly made his way out of the room, down the long hallway that lead to the living room. It was dark, there weren't any lights except for the kitchen light on so he flicked the living room light on._

_His eyes widened and he heard himself scream out Naruto's name, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. Naruto was laying face down on the beige carpet, blood pooling around his once tan body. _

_A knife, Sasuke spotted, was lying beside Naruto's right leg covered in a crimson red. He faintly heard the struggling breath that sounded off like gunshots in the silent house. He felt himself run forward, dropping to his knees and pulling his lover's body to his chest._

_Naruto's eyes were closed but he was breathing, barely breathing. He saw little droplets of water land on Naruto's face and realized he was crying, something he hadn't done in years. _

_"Naruto! Naruto you're going to be okay, it's gonna be okay! Look at me," Sasuke touched his face gently, blood smearing from his had to that beautiful face, making him cry that much harder. "Look at me baby, come on, you can't leave me like this! Naruto l-look at me, please!" _

_Sasuke was shaking now, his boyfriend's body was growing colder. When Naruto barely cracked his eyes open Sasuke choked on a sob, "S-Sasuke..." Naruto managed somehow._

_He knew he was going to die, he knew it but wouldn't admit it to himself, not now, not here. "L-love... You..."_

_"I love you to Naruto, god I love you too! Please don't leave me.. I can't do this without you... Naruto, please, please!" Sasuke shouted as he watched his lover draw in his final breath._

_"No... No. No! Naruto.. Naruto you have to wake up! I can't live without you... Please..." Sasuke shook him, shook him and touched his face for about twenty minutes._

_"Please..." His voice was merely a whisper._

Sasuke finally aloud himself to blink, his face twisting from it's dead blank canvas to a pained, tourtured, hurt one. How could he let this happen? He asked himself, if he would have just stayed up with Naruto like he had asked him too instead of going to bed eairly...

" 'Ru, you gotta wake up.. I-I can't.. I can't live without you, you're my everything..." The raven cried, holding his lover impossibly closer to himself.

"Naruto, remember when you were thirteen and you fell out of that tree and got a gash on you're hand?" Sasuke asked, bringing the younger boy's hand up to examine the small scar. He knew he would not got an answer in return, but god how he wished he would. He would do anything to hear Naruto speak of stupid things like ramen or the latest anime that came out. Everytime he had ever told Naruto to shut up or go away now burned into his heart, making his eyes sting that much more as they flooded with tears. "I-I remember, I helped you up and kissed it better," He sniffled.

"And our first kiss?" Sasuke laughed sadly.

_"Na-ru-to! Naruto? Where are you?" Sasuke called out loudly, looking around for the blonde._

_He sighed, Naruto had just been with him five minutes ago! He went to the bathroom and when he got back the blonde was nowhere to be found! What if something happened to him? His eyes widened and he instantly ran to his older brother's room._

_Of course, Naruto was in there. Itachi was sitting on his bed painting his nails while Naruto was flipping through a fashon magazine. "Lose something Outoto?" _

_Sasuke nodded to his older brother when he looked up from his nails with a small smile. "Well go on Naruto, it seems Sasuke wants you back now."_

_Naruto sighed and stood from the large bed, "You were taking to long baka, so I came to bug 'Tachi." _

_"Let's go to my room." Sasuke stole the youngers hand and drug him down the hall to his bedroom._

_As soon as the door was shut Sasuke released his tan hand and turned to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Naruto's eyes widened but he hugged the Uchiha back nontheless._

_When the older of the two pulled away Naruto asked, "What was that for Sasuke?"_

_"I thought someone might have stolen you.." He leaned forward and gently kissed the small blonde. "You're mine, so no one else should have you but me..."_

_Naruto smiled brightly at the raven and slammed their bodies together, his arms squeezing tightly around the young Uchiha's neck. _

_"Then you're mine!" _

_"Hn, now no one can ever have us."_

The raven haired boy choked on a sob when he looked down at Naruto's abdomen, the deep gashes, all the blood, who would do something like this? To Naruto of all people! Naruto, the bright, bubbly, cheerful, beautiful boy. There was no way he could live without Naruto by his side... They had made a promise.

And Uchiha's never broke a promise.

_Two teenagers sat under a large cherry blossom tree, dainty pink pedals surrounded them, sweeping across the ground with the gental feel of the wind every now and then. The sky was clear, bright blue skies as far as the eye could see, a few white clouds spread here and there._

_With their backs against the trunk of the tree, they spoke softly to one another, no yelling or screaming, just talking with such care in their voices it was unreal. Everything was perfect right now._

_"Promise me something?" Naruto's soft voice spoke, not bothering to look at his best friend, his lover._

_"Anything." Sasuke replied, looking over to the side of Naruto's face, he watched as the corner of Naruto's mouth twitched up in a soft smile before he spoke._

_"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there for me. You'll never let me be alone." _

_Sasuke sat stunned for a few moments, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he swore his heart had skipped a beat. It was in that moment that he knew, he __**knew**__, Naruto was the one._

_"I promise." _

_Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a small smile, surprised that Sasuke was smiling too. He aloud his hand to be grabbed as they just sat there, smiling at each other._

He carefully stood from the floor, his body aching from being in the same position for god knows how long. Naruto's body was safely held in his arms as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom where he proceeded to strip him of his clothes, as well as himself and set the younger in the large bathtub.

He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water, his eyes blurring from tears as he cleaned the dried blood from his lover's body. It broke his heart to do this, this was painful, cleaning the blood from his dead boyfriend's body, but he needed to do this.

Naruto would want to look his best, after all.

After he quickly, but carefully, as to not hurt Naruto, cleaned all the blood from his and his lover's bodies he dried them off and picked him back up, this time taking to their bedroom.

He spread a towel down on the hardwood floor and layed Naruto down. He made the bed slowly, making sure everything was perfect before he made his way to their closet. There he grabbed the two boxes of rose petals and a paper bag full of candles he had hidden.

Once he was done, the normally sort of boring white room was covered in rose petals of blue, white, red, pink, and orange, in addition to the burning candles. Sasuke cried and turned the light off so only the candles were lighting the room. It was beautiful. Naruto would have loved it. He made his was to Naruto's personal closet, finding the black suite he had wore once to a family get together at the Uchiha mansion.

He dressed his lover and then himself in a matching black suite. One thing left to do now, he smiled weakly. He retrieved something from his own dresser and sat it on the bedside table.

Sasuke picked his lover up once more and carefully layed him down in the middle of the bed. Sasuke sniffled and wiped the tears from his face, if he was going to do this he had to do this right.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke started, his hand sneaking to grab the object on the bedside table. He had been rehearsing this speech for months. "I love you with all of my heart, you are the one who showed me there was more to the world that hate, you saved me from myself without even knowing it. You are my best friend, my soul mate..." Sasuke held back the sob that threatened to come out, " I can't live without you by my s-side. You are my everything, you are my sun, my light, my dark, my lover, my friend... Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, Marry me..."

Oh god, how he wished he could hear that soft voice say yes, yes, yes, over and over again, squeal in joy and jump on him, hugging him tightly before kissing him as he opened the ring box and took the ring out. He could not live without Naruto by his side. This ring was rightfully his and no one would ever be able to take that from him.

Knowing that Naruto would have said yes, a thousand times yes, Sasuke slid the wedding ring onto his cold, pale, finger, he then slid his own ring onto his finger.

Sasuke stood to his feet with a broken smile, he promised he would never leave Naruto alone. He made a promise and no matter what he was going to keep it. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper and quickly wrote down a few words.

In the bathroom cabinet there were prescriptions he and Naruto had gotten over the years for different things, mostly sleeping pills. That would work, he grabbed two bottles and made himself a glass of water, mixing all the pills with the water so he didn't have to take each one individually.

This would be faster.

The water was bitter once the pills dissolved, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but being with Naruto. After finishing the glass of water he quickly made his way back to the bedroom, wiping the tears away once more he layed down beside his lover, holding him.

He noted it was 3am, he had woken up around 11:30pm when he found Naruto... Time didn't matter anymore.

The pills were taking effect now, everything was getting blurry and he couldn't see straight anymore. He held Naruto tighter to him, their hands linked before his body went slack, he faintly heard himself whispered "I love you." Once more before everything went black.


	2. Funeral

Itachi slammed the door of his sleek black car and walked up the front steps of Sasuke and Naruto's house. Sasuke nor Naruto had bothered to call him or their parents for nearly three days. Iruka as well as his parents and him were worried about the young teens.

Sasuke might be eighteen and Naruto seventeen but they weren't grown yet. They couldn't just ignore their calls and not call them back for two and a half days no matter what they were doing.

He knocked on the door loudly and waited a few minutes before knocking again. "Sasuke! Open the door or I'm just going to come in." Itachi yelled.

Damn those kids, they were most likely going at it like rabbits right now, he would have to break that up though. Making sure they were alright was more important than interrupting their sex games.

The older Uchiha waited a few more minutes before trying to door, surprisingly it opened with no trouble at all. If they weren't here they should at least lock their door, then again Sasuke's dark blue mustang was in the driveway.

He sighed once more and made his way into the house, hanging his coat up on the coat rack and shutting the door behind him.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Stop what your doing and come down here and speak with me for a moment!" Itachi looked around the living room and shook his head.

A vase that Iruka had gotten them as a house warming present was shattered on the floor, it's bright orange and blue shards were everywhere, and what was that horrid smell? It smelled like... Something he couldn't identify right off the bat.

As he walked around the large couch he knew exactly what it was though, blood. Oh god there was so much blood... And a knife lying in the middle of the floor mangled in it. His eyes widened and he franticly looked around for the teenagers with no luck.

There was blood everywhere, bloody handprints on the kitchen wall that lead to the living room, the floor, the side of the couch... What was going on?

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you?" He all but screamed, his stotic composure gone.

He ran into the kitchen and found that it was empty. Upstairs. He ran upstairs and nearly busted the door to the bathroom down. There was more blood, a bloody washcloth and bloody clothes of both teenagers as well as the open medicine cabinet.

Their bedroom was the only place left to look, now he was afraid. He was afraid of what he might see... What happened here? He knew very well that Sasuke nor Naruto would do this to each other.

He crept to their bedroom door, it was shut. His breathing picked up in speed and he carefully called out for his baby brother once more, "Sasuke...?"

He wasn't sure what to do, he needed to see if they were okay but judging from all the blood he knew... He knew someone was dead. He pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed 911, he couldn't do this alone.

"911 What's your emergency?"

Time seemed to slow down and he could barely speak but he managed to get out a very quiet "There's blood everywhere... My brother and his boyfriend, something happened at their home.."

"Sir, can you give me your address please?"

"N-nineteen fifteen Cherry Street..." Itachi reached for the doorknob but hesitated.

"Help is on the way sir, just remain calm. Can you describe to me what you see?"

"I-I don't... There was blood on the walls and floor and a knife... In the bathroom were bloody clothes and I don't.. I've looked everywhere for them, there no where but I haven't checked their bedroom. I can't.." He stammered.

"Sir listen to me alright? I'm going to have to ask you to check their bedroom for me okay? Can you do that? Someone might be injured and need your help."

"Need my help..." He repeated and slowly twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. He gasped and crumbled to the floor, his phone falling from his hand. His onyx eyes grew wide and he felt something he hadn't felt for as long as he could remember, tears.

He was crying. The room was dim, except a couple candles among many that had already burned out, flower petals were scattered across the room and bed, the bed. His brother, his little brother and Naruto were just lying there. They appeared to be sleeping, but he knew they weren't sleeping, they weren't breathing.

He ignored the calls from the lady on the phone and he ignored the loud sound of police and ambulance cars. Everything seemed to drown out, he couldn't hear or see anything but the two teenagers lying on the bed, their hands tightly collapsed with the wedding bands Itachi had helped Sasuke pick out on their fingers.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone pulling him up from the ground but ignored them, however when people started to crowed the room and check on the boys, he snapped out of it and slowly made his way closer.

They were defiantly dead, he could faintly see blood showing on Naruto's while button up shirt, trailing where he couldn't see due to the black jacket that went with the suite.

"Sir I think you're going to want to see this."

He looked to his left, his face still that of shock but took the note that was handed to him.

_We made a promise long ago, I promised I would never let him be alone. I have to be with him, I have to keep my promise to him, because if I had nothing else, I had him._

_- Sasuke_

The sky was clear of any clouds, it was bright blue as far as the eye could see. A gentle breeze swept across them as they made their way into the church along with many other people. Naruto and Sasuke's funeral's were being held today, everyone they knew or once knew was there.

Two wooden caskets were placed at the front of the church, open so their loved ones could come bid them a final farewell after the minister and a few friends and family members gave their speeches.

Everyone was seated on the pews, the church was full, some people were having to stand. After the minister gave his speech and everyone bowed their heads for the prayer it was itachi's turn to stand and speak so he walked on the small stage.

"...My Brother was a wonderful boy." He started. "I say boy because no matter what he had done, no matter what he had said, he was only eighteen. He was my little brother. If I know nothing else about Sasuke, I know that he loved Naruto more than anything. Sasuke was a wise man, not a man who would take his own life for another like he did for Naruto. He truly loved that little spark of joy. Uchiha's do not love easily but when we do, we love with our all and that's exactly what Sasuke did." He held back the tears that threatened to spill over his pale cheeks.

"A month ago Sasuke and I went to a jewelry store and picked out the wedding band he was going to propose to Naruto with, it was a beautiful ring indeed. The day that I found them, those wedding rings were on their fingers, their hands were collapsed tightly together and Sasuke was holding Naruto in a protective embrace and a police officer handed me a note." Itachi pulled a small piece of paper from his pants pocket to read aloud.

"We made a promise long ago, I promised him I would never let him be alone. I have to be with him, I have to keep my promise to him, because if I had nothing else, I had him.' the note read. My brother was a Uchiha, Uchiha's always keep their promises. Sasuke was a man of honor and still today and everyday after this we will carry Sasuke as well as Naruto on in our hearts." Itachi sniffled.

"Now Naruto..." Itachi let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Naruto was a firecracker. He was perfect for Sasuke, they balanced each other out. I remember once when they were about eleven and thirteen Naruto had come to our home late one night, it was about two in the morning but he couldn't seem to wait so mother let him in. He ran all the way up to Sasuke's room and woke him up, claiming he had an epiphany... Sasuke smacked him on the head and asked him if he even knew what that was, Naruto laughed and said no, but he had brought Sasuke's notes back for a test they were taking the next day because Sasuke had lend them to him and hadn't gotten to study them himself." Itachi as well as the other's laughed. "Sasuke had this shocked look on his face and I believe that was the day he realized Naruto was his friend, a true friend who wouldn't abandone him. They stuck together like glue after that."

He could hear many people sniffling as he made his way down from the stage. His mother met him half way and gave him a tight hug. They all sat and listened to stories of the two boys from multiple different people, by the time everything was over and it was time to leave nearly 3/4's of the people were gone.

Itachi as well as some other's took this as a chance to go bit the two farewell for the final time. He wiped a few tears away as he walked up to the two caskets. Their faces were so pale, it was much different from seeing them alive and laughing.

He touched his brother's hand and said a small prayer and placed a rose on the banquet of flowers in between the caskets, then did the same with Naruto before he made his way out of the church.

As long as they were together, they would be happy.


End file.
